


Save Yourself

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: For the prompt "Save yourself" + Quakerider
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Save Yourself

They were cornered, literally stuck in a corner. They had an enemy on the ramp above them, an enemy flanking their six, and their team members were somewhere on the other side of the arena. Daisy looked at Robbie with wide eyes in the darkness. 

“I’ll go first, draw them away,” she said, her voice low.

Robbie shook his head slowly, disbelieving. “No, you can’t.”

“Yes I can. Don’t worry about me. Save yourself.”

She made to move but Robbie grabbed her arm, pulling her back under cover. “We can figure out another way.”

“There’s no time. We’ve only got six minutes left, Fitz and Simmons are god knows where, and do you really want to sit through pizza with Hunter gloating the entire time?” 

“No,” he said. 

“Didn’t think so.”

Daisy readjusted her vest and laser-gun, quickly looked over the wall they were hiding behind into the smoky, glow in the dark painted, laser tag arena. 

“I’ll take the hits from Hunter and you get Mack and Bobbi from behind the mirror wall.”

“What about Elena’s spy shack.”

“We’ll just have to trust our team members have got that covered.”

With a quick nod and a quick kiss, Daisy and Robbie rolled out into the area ready to win the game. Just because it was Hunter’s birthday didn’t mean they were just going to let his team win. This was laser tag. There was no giving up.


End file.
